This invention relates in general to a support stick which supports an opaque erodible material and in particular to an ice cream bar or candy support stick that provides new and different play value.
Support sticks for opaque erodible materials, such as lollipops or ice cream bars are well known in the art. These prior art support sticks fall into one of two general categories. The first support stick, generally associated with lollipops and other candy, is formed of tightly wound paper which is embedded within the candy. The second type of support stick is generally associated with ice cream and frozen goods and is formed of a substantially elongated and flat piece of wood or plastic which is embedded into the substance to be eaten.
Both of these prior art support sticks suffer from the disadvantage that they are functional, utilitarian and provide no intrinsic value. Additionally, they provide no entertainment or play value to the overall product. Accordingly, a support stick for an ice cream bar, lollipop or the like which provides enhanced entertainment and intrinsic play value is desired.